


Прекрати.

by PIVbICH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Consensual Violence, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: Мне больно, мне очень больно, мне адски больно. Ты причиняешь мне боль, любимая, пожалуйста...
Relationships: Kagamine Rin/Sukone Tei





	Прекрати.

Мне больно, мне очень больно, мне адски больно. Ты проникаешь руками в мою грудную клетку и царапаешь всё изнутри, набирая под ногти мясо.

Ты причиняешь мне адскую боль, любимая, пожалуйста...

Я мечусь по сторонам, я пытаюсь убрать это, вырвать, выдрать, я пытаюсь убежать, пытаюсь вдохнуть, не получается. Ты сжимаешь мои лёгкие. Я давлюсь слюной и молюсь, молюсь, как распоследняя ёбаная монашка, молюсь, чтобы у тебя спала кровавая пелена с глаз.

Ты меня уничтожаешь кусочек за кусочком, пока не видишь ничего дальше собственного носа.

Пожалуйста, любимая моя, солнышко моё, золотце моё, родная...

С тобой у меня нестерпимо всё болит, я не могу этого вынести, я хватаюсь за голову и кусаю свои пальцы, ты не видишь, что я хочу показать, не слышишь, что я хочу донести, ты отказываешься принимать это. С тобой у меня невозможно, невыносимо - за гранью моих пределов - болит всё, что только может болеть.

Без тебя я задыхаюсь.


End file.
